Maybe
by Beyond The Horizon
Summary: After a recent break-up with Tweek, Clyde brings Craig to the beach in hopes of cheering him up. The last thing Craig wanted was to get pestered by that damn blonde pervert. Craig/Kenny.


"Craig!"

The teen blinked in response, slowly becoming aware of the slightly chubby hand moving in front of his eyes. His grey eyes turned to the hand's owner, a look of annoyance across the brunette's features. "Yes, Clyde?"

Clyde gave a sigh of relief and offered his friend a grin. "You've been staring at that same spot for the last five minutes. Why bother with the scenery when you can enjoy its beautiful inhabitants?" He gestured towards two girls near the washrooms, both sporting rather skimpy bathing suits.

Ah, yes. It was all coming back to him now. Clyde had convinced, no,_ pestered_ Craig into coming to the beach with him in a feeble attempt to take his mind of the break up. _The break up…_ Craig frowned, leaning his chin on his open palm. He broke up with Tweek four days ago. His four month relationship had evaporated in a blink of an eye; it was surreal. Why did he even bother coming to the beach anyway? He hated it; not to mention, seeing Clyde don his red speedo was a sight that no teenager should have to endure.

"Craig! You're doing it again!" Craig's eyes flickered to Clyde briefly. "You have to let go, dude. You're never going to hook up with any chicks looking all depressed and shit." Clyde was still in denial over the fact that his friend did not find women attractive. In his eyes, it was only a phase that would soon blow over.

"You know that I'm not into girls, Clyde…" Craig reminded with a bored tone.

"How do you know that you're not bi? I mean, Kenny's bisexual so why can't you be?" Clyde asked with confidence. "Chicks are God's gift to men. How can you ignore something so…" He paused, trying to come up with a suitable word. "…hot?"

"With ease."

Clyde rolled his eyes, finally realising that he simply wasn't getting through to him. Lying down on his stomach on top of their patterned towel, he put on some sunglasses and lay his head down. "In that case, could you pick us up some sodas? I'm worried that if I leave the towel, Bebe might stop washing herself down and I can't miss that type of action."

Instead of a sarcastic response, he simply stood up and began to walk. Anything was better than Clyde's lustful comments that were made vocal every time a pretty girl walked past. His feet began to slip over the small sand dunes as he clumsily made his way over to the faded colours of the snack shop.

Hastily pushing past some tween girls, he took a seat at the counter. The snack shop was certainly beginning to show its age. Craig noted the peeling paint on the back wall and a faded image of a sun holding a popsicle in one hand, its mouth hanging open as though he were about to bite the treat in two.

Smirking, Craig turned back to the employee behind the counter and cleared his throat.

"Just a moment." The cashier responded, his back to the counter. After a few moments of silence, he turned around, his hands cleaning one of the soda glasses with a rag. Recognition crept upon the faces of two teenagers. Token shook his head, smiling. "I didn't know that you still came to the beach, Craig. I thought you believed it wasn't worth your time."

"Believe me; it isn't." Craig answered with distain. "Clyde practically dragged me here."

Token nodded and began wiping down the counter. "Listen… I heard about you and Tweek."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, really. If you need someone to talk to…"

"You'll be my first stop." Craig finished lazily. He was tired of people pitying him. Christ, it was a high school relationship. What are the chances of it actually making an impact on the rest of your life? "If you could get me two colas, I'd appreciate it."

Token's eyebrow raised before he finally shrugged and turned towards the translucent soda glasses in the back. "Coming right up."

Craig folded his arms and looked out towards the lake. Girls and boys alike were laughing and enjoying each other's company. Red and white striped umbrellas were set up all around the beach with accompanying towels underneath in the shade. South Park never got very hot in the summer anyway so burning was hardly a concern but with all the sun conscious teens, sunscreen was always applied regularly. "I hope it rains…" Craig murmured under his breath.

"Hey Tucker!" Craig craned his head to the left only to scowl at the sight of Kenny McCormick. "I couldn't help but overhear that you and Tweek finally broke it off." He took the bar stool next to Craig and shot him a grin.

Kenny McCormick. The last person he wanted to talk to right now. Well, actually anyone from Stan Marsh's little posse was filed under that category. The homeless teen had opted for an orange vest with a fur lined hood that was zipped open halfway, revealing his chest. _Typical man whore._ Craig thought with antipathy. "Fuck off, McCormick." He promptly flipped off the pervert and turned back to face the front.

"Don't be like that. I know how badly a break up hurts, believe me." Craig gave a skeptical look to Kenny who, in turn, reciprocated it with a guilty one. "Well, I mean, I don't know EXACTLY what it's like since I have never actually been dumped but judging by the girls' reactions, I have a pretty good idea." Kenny added quickly, seeing his counterpart's reaction. "You probably have a lot to say about the whole thing and I've been told that I'm a good listener." Moving a few blonde strands away from his smiling face, he leaned forward. "So what do you say?"

"What's done is done. The relationship has ended so there is nothing to talk about." Craig answered curtly. "You and I both know that you don't give a fuck about how I'm feeling right now and you're just looking for someone to occupy that empty space in your bed tonight."

"Guilty as charged." Kenny regarded Craig through half lidded eyes, intrigued by how easily he was able to see through his façade. Girls would be sitting on his lap at this point, hinting towards a quickie in the beach's washroom. Granted, guys were a little trickier but once you managed to convince them that 'It's not gay if you close your eyes.', they'd be eating out of the palm of your hand. "I think you know me better than my friends do."

"How sad."

Kenny laughed and leaned on his arm. "I suppose it is." Blue eyes fell towards the two colas that Token had left on the counter a few minutes ago. "Having a cola? Why not try a real drink for a change instead of being a pussy?"

The raven haired boy looked at the drink in Kenny's hand and smirked. "A _virgin_ Piña Colada? How incredibly ironic." Kenny only answered with an amused look in his eye that was quickly ignored.

Craig eyed the two colas that Token had placed in front of him instead and reached into his bathing trunk's pocket, trying to fish out the money needed to cover the beverages.

"It's on the house." Token said with a smile as he helped another customer with a vanilla soft serve ice cream. "Maybe it'll help you clear your head."

Craig mumbled his thanks and grasped the ice cold glasses, pulling them towards him. Kenny watched Craig grab a drink holder and hastily stuff the two drinks into the tight slots. Sliding off his seat, he started to walk back towards Clyde's beach blanket. "Nice chatting with you, Tucker." He called back, taking a sip of his virgin drink.

Craig's middle finger appeared over his shoulder in response as he navigated the jungle of teenagers and slippery sand hills.

"Here." He shoved one drink towards Clyde. "I had to go through a lot of trouble for that so you better fucking enjoy it."

"Hmm? Oh. Thanks." Clyde's already short attention span seemed to be focused elsewhere.

The brunette moaned and fell back onto the blanket. Running his hands over his face, he pondered why on earth Clyde decided to bring him. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths as he focused solely on the sounds of the waves. _Finally, tranquility…_

One grey eye opened to see that something fell on his stomach. Propping himself up, he looked at the strange object before picking it up with one hand and carefully opening it. It was a scrunched up ball of paper. At first, he was quick to dismiss it as a flyer until he noticed some handwriting on the inside. Curiosity getting the better of him, he unfolded the paper further until he was able to decipher the message behind the paper creases and rips.

**Craig: Do you like me?**

"What the fuck?" Craig stared, completely dumbfounded by the paper. Looking around, he scanned the crowd of teens. No one was looking in his direction; in fact, no one was paying any attention to him at all.

"What'd you got there?" His friend asked, seeing the small piece of paper held securely between Craig's slim fingers.

"Nothing." He answered quickly, stuffing the paper in his short's pocket.

Clyde let go of the topic, eagerly turning to a new one. He took a long sip out of his glass before setting it down and looking at Craig dead on. "So, Bebe invited me to play volleyball with her and Wendy…"

Craig turned his back to his friend, pulling his hat over his face. "What has that have to do with me?"

"Well, I said that you'd be referee." Clyde said quietly.

"Why would you say something like that?" Craig groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know that I have no intention of following through with that. You dragged me to this beach to relax and so far the only thing I've done is run around being your errand boy."

"Aw, please? I really want to impress Bebe and she said that unless we have a referee, we can't play." He stuck out his lip, pouting. "Please? Please? Please? Please?" He repeated.

"You're acting like a child." Craig frowned. He really didn't want to do this for Clyde but he knew that if the roles were reversed, he'd be taking advantage of Clyde as well although perhaps not in the same situation. "Fine. One game and then I'm leaving." Clyde's face lit up and grabbed his friend in a bear hug. After much pulling, Craig managed to finally pry Clyde's arms off his body. "All right. Let's get this over with. No more hugs though."

Clyde nodded quickly, his humorously large smile still on his face. "You got it. C'mon!" Leading Craig by the arm, he walked over to the courts but not without waving to some teenage girls. "Hey Bebe!" He called as they approached the courts.

The busty blonde waved wildly and ran towards them. "Thanks so much for coming you two. Wendy and I thought that we would have to forfeit the game."

"I'd do anything for you, Bebe. Craig took a little of convincing though." Clyde playfully nudged his friend, earning a blank look.

Craig knew that Bebe wasn't shy with her body but even he had to admit that her fire red string bikini was revealing a little too much, not leaving much to the imagination. It was a rule of thumb that once you saw Bebe Stevens in a bikini, you've basically seen her naked. Finally noticing Craig, she put her hands on her hips and beckoned him forward. "Thanks for being the referee, Craig. Over there is where you'll sit." She pointed a perfectly manicured finger towards a pink beach blanket and a matching umbrella. "I've already set it up for you so you won't get burned."

"Hey Tucker!" Craig scowled and whipped his head in the direction of Stan Marsh. A shit eating grin was on the boy's face as he stood proudly with his navy blue swim trunks and volleyball under arm. "I heard you and Tweek broke up. Tired of people breaking your heart?"

"Tired of being Wendy's bitch?" Craig said with his usual calm tone as he walked past the embarrassed jock and took a seat, cross-legged, underneath the referee umbrella. Kyle, who stood beside his friend, snickered slightly at the comment but soon adopted a look of annoyance that mirrored his friend towards the stoic referee.

"Does Tucker have to referee? I could probably get someone else…" Stan started, casting a harsh look at his rival.

"No! We've put off this game long enough. Clyde, you're with Stan and Kyle. You'll be versing myself, Wendy and Red." Bebe explained, lightly pushing Clyde towards the other side of the net.

As explanations and further strategies were made, Craig took the time to lean back on his hands and finally relax for a few moments. _Such a blissful-_

"Fancy seeing you here." _Spoke too soon. _The orange vest wearing teen took a seat next to Craig and imitated his pose. "So you're on the sidelines too?"

"Cut the small talk." Craig snapped. "Why are you here?"

Kenny faked an offended look. "Why, I'm just cheering on my friends. That's all." Another skeptical look was given. "On a completely, unrelated note, what was your answer to my note?"

"That was yours? Should've figured." Craig exhaled loudly, trying to project his attention elsewhere. "I'm just here to call the shots in the game so unless you want a broken nose." Grey eyes met blue. "I suggest you keep quiet."

"You can't keep me away forever, Tucker." With those words, Kenny smirked and pulled an invisible zipper across his mouth.

The game had been fairly uneventful; Craig called the shots, was called several names by Stan (and sometimes Wendy) and was pestered silently by Kenny McCormick. Everything was perfectly boring and wonderful until Marsh had to go and ruin everything.

"Okay, I'm serious." Stan, after seeing how athletic the girls were, seemed to mentally switch to 'Manic Volleyball player' mode. Power shots were sent into the girls' end and while they were able to return them just as well, Stan was getting increasingly more competitive. Stan loved to win. He loved the feeling of rubbing it in someone's face after the game and celebrate with Kyle over their win. So when Craig unknowingly called an 'out' based on one of his power shots,. He couldn't contain himself.

"Oh yeah? Call this shot, Tucker!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the girls shouted their protest while Stan sent a speeding ball towards Craig. Taking a few seconds to flip him off, Craig could only wince as he expected the pain to come hard and fast. He waited. He waited a little longer. Nothing. No pain. Just the breeze on his face.

Opening one eye, he saw a swarm of people next to him. They all were looking to the ground. _What were they looking at?_

"Give him some space!"

"Oh man, that looks nasty."

"Someone get some paper towel to mop up the blood!"

A chorus of voices rang out simultaneously as time appeared to speed up. Suddenly, everything was moving too fast. At some point, Clyde had grabbed his arm and led him away to the boys' washroom. Comforting words that had no meaning fell from his friend's lips as he navigated Craig away from the sea of swarming bodies.

"What?" Craig finally found his voice.

Clyde bit his lip, his eyes red and puffy with tears. Clyde was always so sensitive. "Kenny. He…" Clyde choked on his words. "He…moved his body in front of you. The ball cracked his skull. Kyle said that Kenny always had weak bones but still…" Clyde grabbed the edge of a paper towel and dried his face. "It wasn't even a hard shot, not really. But Kenny…he dies all the time..." Clyde trailed off, hastily trying to wipe his tears.

For once in his life, Craig had no snarky response. He only stared past Clyde's shoulder towards the huddling crowd. His mind slowly processed the events but he found that he was only registering one thing.

_Kenny McCormick died for me._

_~.~_

The following day, a funeral was had for the fourth friend of the group. Eric, Stan and Kyle all stood around their friend's grave, saying their already rehearsed words and memories from the blonde's life.

They had all been through the same routine countless times and they were eager to finish. After Eric carelessly tossed some flowers on Kenny's grave, he invited the remaining friends over for ice cream; an offer that they all too quickly accepted.

What they didn't know was that the funeral hadn't been like the others. No, this funeral featured an uninvited guest that lurked behind a nearby oak tree until they finished with their speech. An additional teen emerged from his place in the shadows and approached the grave, staring at it with an indescribable expression upon his face.

This was his first time seeing the grave of Kenny McCormick. Seeing the old granite stone engraved with the teen's date of birth was…somewhat depressing despite the fact that Kenny would be joining him later on in the week.

Craig furrowed his brow at the engraving for 'Date of Death'. The original space had been left blank due to the special circumstances of the boy but it was apparent that some snot nosed kid had found it funny to write 'ALL THE FUCKING TIME' underneath the heading. Craig Tucker was disgusted; repulsed by the idea that someone had the nerve to write a smartass comment on a gravestone.

Craig lingered for a few more minutes before bending down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled note. He hesitated, looking at the note and the grave. _No, I have to do this._ With that thought in the back of his mind, Craig opened the creased note and smoothed it out before placing it underneath the bouquet of roses.

The note was the very same one Kenny had tossed him before; only with one new addition. One word that was scribbled in Craig's hand that greatly set it apart from its original copy.

**Craig: Do you like me?**

_**Maybe**_


End file.
